Tigerclaw's Fury
211px |author=Victoria Holmes |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed in the copyright pages of The Ultimate Guide and Cats of the Clans |isbn=ISBN 9780062287557 |editions=eBook | asin = B00DB3D6EK |publish date = 28 January 2014Revealed on Amazon http://www.amazon.com/Warriors-Tigerclaws-Fury-ebook/dp/B00DB3D6EK. |summary=N/A}} Tigerclaw's Fury is the fourth e-book novella attributed by HarperCollins.Revealed on HarperCollins' website Blurb :What happened after Tigerclaw left ThunderClan-and what led to his acceptance to ShadowClan? Discover the never-before-told secrets of Tigerclaw's past in this action-packed digital original novella from the nationally bestselling author of Warriors! Detailed Plot Summary :This novella starts off towards the end of Forest of Secrets, and shows what happened during the exile of former ThunderClan deputy Tigerclaw. After being caught and confronted by his former leader, Bluestar, Tigerclaw is given the chance to defend his treasonous actions against his birth-Clan. Seething with rage, Tigerclaw lashes out at Bluestar, saying that Bluestar is a poor excuse for a warrior, also criticizing her choice to bring a kittypet into her Clan. After Bluestar gives the sentence of exile from ThunderClan, he tries to bring Darkstripe, Longtail, and Dustpelt with him-all three object and claim their loyalty belongs to ThunderClan. Tigerclaw makes his way out of ThunderClan territory, vowing revenge not only on Fireheart, but on ThunderClan themselves. :After trekking around the land for prey and shelter, Tigerclaw meets the cats who helped him with a previous attack on ThunderClan; Clawface, Blackfoot, Stumpytail, Tangleburr, all formerly of ShadowClan. They are joined by Snag, a ginger tom, and one of the rogues of Twolegplace. He looks around for Mowgli, another rogue that helped him, but he is nowhere to be found, and when Tigerclaw asks about his whereabouts, Stumpytail says that he was attacked pretty badly by a brown ThunderClan apprentice, and they haven't seen any trace of him since the battle. Clawface steps forward, and offers Tigerclaw what little prey they have, and the former ThunderClan cat is slightly conflicted as to whether or not he should accept the prey. He eventually does, and inquires which cats are the strongest, and sends Snag and Tangleburr on a hunting patrol, refusing them return unless they bring back at least two pieces of prey each. After the two rogues leave, Blackfoot approaches Tigerclaw and asks of Fireheart. Snapping, Tigerclaw says that no cat is to speak of the kittypet again, and vows death on the flame-colored cat. :Waking the next morning, Tigerclaw decides that they cannot stay in their current living conditions, and makes the choice to move closer to ShadowClan territory. Upon hearing this, Stumpytail looks alarmed, and says that he and the others won't be welcome in ShadowClan territory, and seems extremely worried about getting caught by a ShadowClan patrol. Blackfoot, the former ShadowClan deputy, replies that the sun isn't up yet, so there wouldn't be any patrols, whether they be hunting or border, to worry about. As they travel, Clawface's eyes grow wide as he scans the area for any trace of his former Clanmates. They soon find a fallen tree near the edge of ShadowClan territory and Twolegplace to call their home for the time being, and when Blackfoot checks the place out to determine if it is safe or not, he yowls to Tigerclaw and the other cats that the fallen oak tree is perfect, spacious, provides good shelter and has ample land for hunting. :The next morning, Tigerclaw starts his small band of cats on battle training. While training with Clawface, Snag, and Stumpytail, Tigerclaw inquires as to when Tangleburr and Blackfoot will return, saying that they should have been back from their hunting trip by now. Stumpytail replies that they have been taking turns checking on ShadowClan for any traces of patrols, as they are worried about them . He goes on to say that although they no longer live among the ShadowClan cats, they are still thinking of them. Tigerclaw offers to go and find Tangleburr and Blackfoot, and when the brown tabby finds the two cats, Blackfoot stands up to Tigerclaw and says that he nor Tangleburr have done anything wrong. Blackfoot goes on to say that he met Dawncloud and Rowanberry on a hunting patrol of their own. The sickness spread through ShadowClan, and almost every warrior has been ill in one way or another because of it. Wishing to speak to the ShadowClan cats himself, Tigerclaw waits for another patrol to pass, and he finds out that he would not wait long; Fernshade, Deerfoot, and Boulder soon walk up, and they begin to speak of the illness and its effects on ShadowClan. Fernshade tells the group of rogue cats that Runningnose, their medicine cat, hasn't slept for a quarter moon, due to the sickness and his role as their healer, trying to find enough herbs for his Clan. After departing from the ShadowClan territory where they confronted the patrol, Tigerclaw has a dream, where he comes to the conclusion that he would need ShadowClan's help to destroy the ginger cat he longs for revenge upon. :Tigerclaw meets with Rowanberry, Dawncloud, and Flintfang, and says that he wants to help ShadowClan recover from their sickness. Flintfang seems wary at first, but Dawncloud graciously accepts the help from Tigerclaw, and he and his group of cats stock ShadowClan's fresh-kill pile not long after. Boulder meets the cats as they deliver their prey, and escorts them to ShadowClan's camp, where they are met with mixed responses. They are welcomed by most cats, including the leader, Nightstar, and medicine cat, Runningnose. Upon their entrance to camp, Clawface asks where Cinderfur is, as he heard that his son was made deputy. Rowanberry approaches him, and sadly mews that Cinderfur has died. Tigerclaw recalls that Clawface and Rowanberry had once been mates, and Cinderfur had been one of their kits. After a brief conversation, Tigerclaw and his cats depart ShadowClan. :Tigerclaw takes it upon himself to search for the other loner that had helped him attack ThunderClan, Mowgli, and makes his way to Twolegplace. He soon finds the brown cat, and Mowgli returns to Tigerclaw's group of cats, although initially met with distrust. He soon proves his loyalty, and begins to live with the band of rogues. Tangleburr, upon Tigerclaw's return, reports that she and Clawface met another ShadowClan patrol, and they were asked if the ShadowClan cats could join in on the hunt for prey the following day. Tigerclaw agrees, and they meet the ShadowClan group at sunhigh, and they are met by Darkflower, Wetfoot, and an apprentice, Oakpaw. :Their hunt sucessful, Tigerclaw and his band of cats, along with the ShadowClan warriors, return to ShadowClan's camp. Applefur asks Tigerclaw why he left ThunderClan and the tom replies that he can't be loyal to a Clan who does nothing but listen to a kittypet. Not long after, Tigerclaw decides it's time to go, but is asked by Runningnose to return the following day, as the medicine cat needs to search for more herbs. The next morning, Tigerclaw does return, and takes Russetfur, Ratscar, Clawface, and Whitethroat on his hunting patrol. When he suggests hunting in ThunderClan territory, Whitethroat objects, and the loyalty of both he and Littlecloud are called into question. :While hunting, they ambush a ThunderClan patrol, consisting of Mousefur, Runningwind, and Thornclaw. Tigerclaw jumps on Runningwind, and kills him instantly, with his claws sinking into the tabby warrior's fur. This causes Mousefur and Thornclaw to scatter, and Russetfur and the others question why Tigerclaw wants to hunt down the other cats. Soon, Mousefur returns with Fireheart and Whitestorm, and they notice the dead body of Runningwind. Whitethroat, through all this, stumbles around and winds up on the Thunderpath, where he is hit by a Twoleg monster, and is killed almost instantly. Soon, they are joined by Blackfoot, and every ShadowClan cat that hadn't been struck by the sickness, and they fight of the ThunderClan cats, although not for long, as RiverClan and Graystripe had come to the rescue. Russetfur and Flintfang wish to avenge Whitethroat's death, but Tigerclaw refuses them. :Tigerclaw is soon visited in his dreams by Mapleshade, who tells Tigerclaw that ShadowClan needs a leader, and how the dark tabby can give ShadowClan everything they've wanted. Tigerclaw questions this, but before he can find out the answers, Mapleshade disappears. Tigerclaw awakens to find out that Nightstar has died, and Runningnose assumes leadership of ShadowClan. Tigerclaw offers to help with border patrols and battle training, and although he is met with questions from Deerfoot, Runningnose accepts his help. Not long after, Tigerclaw and his friends are invited to join ShadowClan, and Snag and Mowgli are given the names Jaggedtooth and Nightwhisper, respectively. :A quartermoon after living in ShadowClan's camp, Tigerclaw is awoken by news that ThunderClan's forest is on fire. Tigerclaw makes his way over to ThunderClan's territory and watches Fireheart lead ThunderClan out of danger, keeping his eyes open for the pale ginger pelt of Goldenflower, and the shapes of his two kits Tawnykit and Bramblekit. He is relieved when Tawnykit and Goldenflower are spotted, but grows concerned when he can't see Bramblekit. He makes his way towards ThunderClan's camp, and spots his son, who howls for Fireheart's help. The ThunderClan deputy does in fact save Bramblekit, and Tigerclaw thanks StarClan for sparing his son, but doesn't change his feelings towards Fireheart. :Soon enough, Tigerclaw's teachings and attitudes gain him the favor of his Clanmates, most of whom want Tigerclaw to become their leader. While they tell Tigerclaw this, he replies that he can't control the will of StarClan. Runningnose tells his cats to have faith and StarClan will send a sign soon. Their questions are answered, when Runningnose has a sign- a claw with stripes like a tiger's pelt, cast on it from the moon. Runningnose takes this sign as StarClan's will, and appoints Tigerclaw as the new leader of ShadowClan. Mapleshade rejoices, and so does Tigerclaw, who is content as he listens to his Clanmates call his new name, Tigerstar. Trivia *Although Clawface had been killed in Fire and Ice, he is seen multiple times in the book. Publication History *''Tigerclaw's Fury'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 28 January 2014Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Tales from the Clans'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback) (included within), 4 November 2014Revealed on HarperCollins' website See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Novellas Category:Books Category:Tigerclaw's Fury